Garlic
Garlic will cause any zombie that bites it to make a disgusted face and sound effect, followed by them moving up or down to the next lane at random times. The plant Allium sativum, commonly known as Garlic, is a pungent member of the onion family, often used for cooking, and to keep vampires at bay. He is the 37th plant you will receive and is obtained after beating level 5-5. Overview Can take 21 bites. Appearance changes at 7 bites and 14 bites before being swallowed at 21 bites. Suburban Almanac Entry Garlic Garlic diverts zombies into other lanes. Usage: on contact Special: diverts zombies into other lanes Lane-diversion isn't just Garlic's profession. It's his passion. He carries an advanced Doctorate in Redirection from the Brussels University. He'll talk all day about lane vectors and repulse arrays. He even pushes things into alternate avenues at home. Somehow his wife puts up with it. Cost: 50 Recharge: fast Usage Place Garlic in the front of lanes to divert the zombies into other lanes, preferably those with greater defenses or attacks. Garlics only affect zombies that bite them, so they will not stop Zombonis, Catapult Zombies, or Gargantuars, as they don't actually eat the garlic, so plan accordingly. Also, Garlics will stop neither Pogo Zombies nor Pole Vaulting Zombies if they still have their equipment, since they will just jump/pole vault over it. Balloon Zombies with balloons will float over any Garlic beneath them without effect. Garlics may not stop Dr. Zomboss either; the player never gets a chance to do that. Strategy Garlic is a useful plant on almost any level, because with careful use, it can funnel zombies down lanes with greater defenses. It is often used in combination with the Gloom-shroom diverting zombies to the sides of the mushrooms, so that they will be damaged by the mushroom and not be able to attack it. It can also be used so that you don't have to defend as many rows, leaving more room for Sunflowers, Marigolds, etc. After taking a bite of the garlic, zombies will not only shift over by one lane, but also advance slightly into the new column. Zombies that have bitten the garlic will also pause for a moment before changing rows. Also, add few defenses into lanes with Garlic that do not hit other rows, for they will not hit the zombies that have bitten the Garlic; however, again, with something like a Gloom-shroom, placing them behind Garlic is a good idea. Threepeaters are better used behind Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts to maximize the effect. Be aware that if you are using adjacent Garlic in different lanes, zombies won't be held up indefinitely; they will still move through to the other side after four or five bites. Also, use two Garlics in the same lane when dealing with Pole Vaulting Zombies, as they will vault the first one and then encounter the second. In the Mini-game Seeing Stars, it is helpful to use a Garlic in the middle lane at the beginning so they will go into lanes where you are using defensive plants. Keep an eye on the health of your Garlic. You can't replace damaged Garlic without digging it up, so try to be prepared for when it finally gets eaten, so you can replace it immediately. Garlics should be replaced shortly after their eyes start to water, which means they are almost completely eaten. In the Last Stand Mini-game, Garlic is often used in conjunction with Gloom-shrooms, Pumpkins, and Marigolds, to create an effective gold-farming strategy. Trivia *If a zombie bites a piece of Garlic when the "future" code is entered, it will not pause and make a disgusted face or a "bleh" noise, but will instead move to a different lane without making a sound. **Another odd glitch may occur if the "future" code is entered while a normal zombie makes a disgusted face; the zombie may lose its mouth which is weird. *Like the Tall-nut, the Garlic will shed a single tear before being eaten completely. *The Garlic is one of five plants that will slowly degrade as they are eaten. The others are the Wall-nut, Pumpkin, Tall-nut, and Spikerock. *This is the only (defensive) plant which can't be aided by Wall-nut First Aid, most likely because you did not have the Garlic seed packet when you are given the opportunity to purchase Wall-nut First Aid. The other plant that changes appearence showing damage that can't be aided through Wall-nut First Aid is the Spikerock. *On the iPad version of the game, if a Zombie bites a Garlic, the zombie's head will move up. This does not occur with Headwear Zombies. *Although it can withstand more bites from Zombies than most plants, the Garlic only takes six basketballs thrown by Catapult Zombie before dying, the same as any other plant. *If a Hypnotized Zombie tries to eat a Zombie that's not hypnotized, and there is a Garlic in the way, the Zombie and/or the Hypnotized one will be disgusted and move to the other lane. *The Garlic is the only plant that can be eaten but could be passed by zombies. It is also the only defensive plant that Ladder Zombies do not place their ladder on. *When a zombie gives the Garlic its final bite, the zombie will continue walking in its lane. This may be because the zombies don't have to worry about taking another bite on it. *The Garlic has two teeth visible, but if it degrades to its second stage when bitten 7 times, only one tooth is seen. *If a zombie loses his head while biting a Garlic, it's body will move and then fall. *The Garlic is the only defensive plant with a fast recharge. See Also *Gloom-shroom *Last Stand Category:Plants Category:Defensive Plants Category:Roof Category:Roof Obtained Plants